All grown up
by sapphirewitch565
Summary: A series of oneshots about the characters of chibi maruko chan grown up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so****…I**** recently started watching chibi maruko chan again for nostalgia. Since it has such a small fanbase, ****I**** find it hard to find fanfics about this loveable cartoon so****…****why not? Naturally, when ****I**** have nothing to occupy myself with, ****I**** get bored. When ****I**** get bored, ****I**** get imaginative and bam. ****W****riting time. Note: The oneshots will not relate to one another unless ****I**** say so.**

**My Grandfather****'****s Clock:**

Hamazaki POV:

'Ganbatte!' Maruko and Tamae shrieked as Sugiyama kicked the soccer ball into the goal. The crowd went wild and Maruko clapped gleefully. I sighed from next to them. I was supposed to be on the field too, but I had injured my ankle during practice and Ono, our captain, wouldn't let me play in the game.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Maruko screamed even louder then before, if it was even possible. I looked at the field and I noticed someone had scored. Of course it was him. It was always Kenichi Ono she cheered for the most. He looked up and noticed Maruko jumping up and down and smiled at her, making the girls behind us go wild, especially Fuyuta.

Ever since we entered high school, I had started developing feelings for Maruko. Of course, she too had started noticing someone. Ono. They had gotten closer since the sports carnival in Year three where he and Sugiyama had a great fight. They constantly kept in contact when he had moved to Tokyo, of course, it started because she accidentally ran onto the shinkansen. When he returned, she was the happiest, after Sugiyama of course. They were just friends though. Really close friends.

I had thought Hanawa would be my rival at first. Rich, handsome and popular. Everything a girl would want. Not Sakura Momoko though. No. She didn't even consider Hanawa. The poor guy. She wanted Ono. The king of the playground.

'Shame you couldn't be on the field.' Maruko said as she turned to me. I nodded before cracking a joke, making the people around me laugh. Maybe, just maybe, I could get her to like me back? After all, Ono might not like her back….

Momoko/ Maruko POV:

Hamaji has been odd since the soccer game. He had changed since we entered high school. He wasn't funny anymore. He might be to the others but I had noticed he had changed, not for the better either. Then again, so have I.

'-ko! Maruko!' Tama Chan whispered tapping me. My head shot up and found the principal standing in front of me.

'Miss Sakura, I'd like to talk to you.' He said, his voice sounded sorrowful. I wondered what had happened. The principal was usually very happy and joyful, unlike the one from primary…

I followed him out of the classroom and walked down the hallways towards the principal's office. I sat down as he did in the opposite chair.

'I don't know how to tell you this but your grandpa, he just…'

Kenichi POV:

I winced as the soccer whacked me in the side of the head.

'Ono! What's going on?' Sugiyama cried scratching the back of his head, confused. I picked up the ball, before turning to him.

'What do you mean?'

'Well…you've been missing all your kicks and you've been hit on the head by the ball at least three times in just the last twenty minutes.'

'Really? I didn't notice.' I replied dryly.

'Ono…is it Sakura?'

I felt the blood rushing to my face. 'W-what?'

Sugiyama smirked. 'So it is…you've been in a daze ever since we saw her run out of the principals office crying.'

I stared at my feet as I rolled the ball back and forth.

'Go check up on her. You can ditch practice one or two times you know?' Sugiyama suggested. 'Plus, you can't let Hamaji win now can you?' He teased.

'I don't know what you're talking about…but I will go check up on her.' I replied kicking the ball upwards and catching it.

Hamazaki POV:

Cleaning took ages since Butaro wouldn't do a thing and Maruko, who was on duty today as well, left early. She looked pretty sad when she left school today. I should probably go check up on her. As I walked through the main entry, I saw Ono running off the grounds, still in his blue and white soccer jersey and shorts. Isn't he supposed to be at practice?

I walked to a nearby bread store and bought a few sandwiches. It wasn't a secret to anyone who was in 3-4 that Maruko loves sandwiches.

I ran the rest of the way to the Sakura house and shouted for Maruko. Her mother came to answer the door, her face streaked with tears. 'Oh, Hamazaki-kun.' She said as she wiped her face and smiled. 'Are you here to see Maruko too?'

Too? Tama Chan must have gotten here earlier than me.

As I stood outside Maruko's room I could hear sobbing and the soft singing of Tama Chan.

'Hey Maruko!' I said, hoping to brighten the mood but I stopped dead in my tracks.

Tama Chan looked up with a glare, something I hope I will never see again cause it's even scarier than my moms. Maruko didn't acknowledge me, she just kept sobbing.

I felt like if I was ready join her in crying.

Ono held her in his arms singing to her quietly. I recognized the song easily, My grandfather's clock. She clutched his shirt tightly as she sobbed into his chest. Tama Chan walked up to me and dragged me out of the room.

'Her grandpa just died. Take other people's feelings in consideration will you?' She hissed angrily, shaking, eyes filled with tears. I looked over her shoulders and watched as Ono patted Maruko's back as she sobbed. I was too late.

**What do you think? So yea, ****I**** like Kenichi and Maruko****…****.I literally have at least one ship in everything. In this case, Kenichi and Maruko XD I****'****m pretty happy with how this turned out actually. I****'****m pretty sure ****I**** made the characters way to OOC. Ah well. Review pls! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry for the long absence… haha.. yeah. Anyway, this oneshot happens during their time in primary school around fifth grade. There was an episode in which Maruko's classmates walked around a graveyard so this is based on that. This is one on Maruko and Ono again.**

'Class is dismissed.' The teacher announced as Maruko snapped out of her daydream. She looked around drowsily as Tama sweatdropped. 'Maru-chan..' She muttered as her friend chuckled.

'Hey, Tama-Chan, guess what? I saw Hamazaki and Butaro sneaking around the graveyard yesterday. They said they were setting up for a bravery test. Do you want to come?' She asked and Tama flinched.

'Uh, I'll have to pass, sorry.' Tama muttered sheepishly and Maruko smiled. 'Maru-chan, I think it's better if you don't go…' she advised.

Yamada ran up to them, a large toothy smile on his face.

'Hey Maruko, the people in the bravery test are meeting over there!' He said as he laughed loudly. Her eyes lit up with excitement and turned to Tama.

'I can't walk with you today.' She said sheepishly and Tama smiled, waving a hand.

'Its fine Maru-chan.' She replied and Maruko grinned brightly at her before running towards the crowd of people.

'Here, here.' Yamada cried and Maruko skidded to a stop as she observed the people in the group. There was Nagasawa, Fukiji, Butaro, Hamazaki and of course Yamada.

'Everyone here is afraid of ghosts…' Maruko thought to herself as her left eye twitched.

'Hey Maruko's here.' Butaro announced as he looked up. Maruko gulped as she stared at the group.

'What's wrong?' Hamazaki asked and Maruko jumped in surprise.

'Don't you think there's too less people? It'll be more fun with more people.' She lied and Hamazaki scratched his chin.

'Hmm. You're right. Alright then, everyone, go and find one more person!' He shouted and the group dispersed. Maruko let out a sigh of relief and hoped that they'd actually find decent people, or she'd find them herself.

'Maruko, you think that we're all bad partners right? That's why you want to find more people.' Nagasawa deadpanned as he stared at Maruko with his beady eyes.

'No, no! Of course not!' She chuckled nervously and backed away from him. Butaro approached Sugiyama and Ono.

'Hey, do you guys want to join our bravery test, buu.' He asked. The duo looked at each other.

'It seems like fun, what do you think?' Sugiyama asked as he turned to Ono. His partner nodded in agreement. Maruko looked around and her eyes rested on Noguchi. Noguchi looked at her as Maruko ran towards her.

'Ne ne ne, do you want to come and do a bravery test with me?' Maruko asked and Noguchi stared at her blankly. She chuckled silently before walking away.

'Beware of the ghosts in the graveyard, kukuku.' She said quietly and Maruko sweatdropped before walking back to the group, defeated.

The only new additions were Maruo, Ono and Sugiyama. Her mood brightened as she realized Ono and Sugiyama among the group. 'I want to pair with Ono-kun or Sugiyama-kun.' Maruo stated nervously as he adjusted his glasses.

'Me too, they're my teachers after all!' Butaro cried.

'Hey, I want to partner with them too.' Maruko countered.

'Me too.'

'And me.'

Hamazaki watched as the five started to argue and he turned to the two boys who shrugged in response. 'Guys, we'll draw lots!' He said loudly so that the arguing group could hear him. The noise instantly ceased and he heard murmurs of agreements.

Strips of ripped paper was placed on the table and shuffled before everyone drew one and looked at their number.

'I'm 3.' Maruko said.

'Oh, me too.' Fukiji said softly and Maruko froze.

'I-I got the worst one…' She thought to herself. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Hamazaki.

'U-um…I get scared so you're going to have watch me…' He muttered softly and Maruko paled. In the background, Maruo and Butaro danced about, celebrating their success in pairing with Ono or Sugiyama.

'I'm home.' Maruko cried as she walked into her house and rushed into the kitchen. 'Mum, mum, I'm participating in a bravery test.' She cried as she bounded in.

'Heh? That's dangerous! Don't go.' Her mum cried as she peeled the leaves off a cob of corn.

'I'm not going alone, Ono-kun and Sugiyama-kun are going too.' Maruko replied and she jumped as she heard her grandpa.

'Ma-ru-ko…' He said as he creeped around the corner, dressed as a ghost. Maruko and her mother paused as they stared at the old man in shock.

'Grandpa…' Maruko muttered as her left eye twitched. 'You look really ridiculous…'

Her grandfather paused and silently composed a poem in his mind as Maruko convinced her mother to let her go.

The wind howled in the graveyard and broken lanterns swayed in the wind. The group met up in front of the gates. 'Looks like everyone is here. Who wants to go first?' Hamazaki asked.

'I'll go.' Ono offered and pushed the gates open with a loud creak. Maruo squeaked as he ran after him.

'Ono-kun, don't leave me!' He cried and the others watched on and sweatdropped.

'See ya!' Ono cried as he walked through the gates with Maruo clutching his left arm tightly. 'Maruo, let go of me.' He muttered as he walked in.

'Ono-kun, I'm scared.' Maruo muttered as he shook with fear and Ono sighed, irritated.

'Don't drag me.' He snapped and a bush rustled. A flock of ravens flew out as Maruo screamed loudly and hugged his partner tightly. Ono sweatdropped as he froze. 'Seriously, get off me.'

The remaining seven sighed as they listened to Maruo's screams from outside the graveyard. 'I feel sorry for him…buu.' Butaro muttered and the others nodded in agreement.

'Come on, it's our turn.' Sugiyama said as he turned to Butaro who let out a quiet 'buu…' before entering the graveyard.

'Sugiyama-kun and Ono-kun are already gone…' Maruko muttered to herself and sighed as she turned to face the remaining few.

'We're next.' Hamazaki and Nagasawa, Yamada and he entered the graveyard. Maruko paused as she realized she and Fukiji were alone.

'Shall we go?' She asked as he nodded. As she entered, she noticed he wasn't behind her. 'What's wrong, you didn't freeze did you?' She joked. He nodded and Maruko froze. After waiting for a little while, they entered the graveyard.

Ono smiled as he picked up a marble that had been placed there by Hamazaki earlier. 'Here's our second one.' He said as she turned to face Maruo who was looking around frantically. 'We just need to find two more. Let's go.' He said coldly as he tucked it into his pocket and walked ahead with Maruo whimpering behind him. 'You're noisy.' He snapped.

Maruko walked around, and she could hear footsteps. They heard loud barking and they screamed as a figure jumped out of the bush with glowing yellow eyes. Hamazaki fell onto the floor as the dog ran the other way.

'O-ono kun, let me hold your hand.' Maruo whimpered as he gripped Ono's hand tightly and Ono looked away with a sigh. 'Aren't you already?' He thought to himself. He looked up and noticed a floating light. 'Hey look, that light's floating about.'

Yamada ran through the site, holding a lantern that had been brought by Nagasawa as his partners chased after him and that was the cause of the floating light, not that the others knew. He tripped on a rock and the lantern caught on flames.

'H-hey, Fukiji, let's go.' She said as she looked around and let out a tiny whimper as she observed the area before she noticed the light. 'Did you see the light?' She asked. Fukiji shook on the floor as he stared at the light.

'I'm sorry. Let's go back.' He whimpered and Maruko turned back with a gasp. 'If we do that we'd fail! Its fine, we'll meet up with the others on the way! Let's go, shall we?' She convinced, hoping he'd stay.

'Then you do it alone!' He cried and took off running in the opposite direction. 'Fu-Fukiji!' She shouted and paled as she saw the light again.

Ono and Maruo walked through the graveyard, to be exact, Ono dragged Maruo who was clinging onto his arm. They saw a dark figure and heard quiet sobbing (**yes, Maruko actually cried during the episode**), causing Maruo to scream.

Maruko looked up and Ono's eyes widened. 'Maruko, why are you alone, where's Fukiji?' He asked and Maruko sniffed.

'He ran away!' She explained and Ono and Maruo repeated her words, shocked.

'How vain.' Ono snarled as he helped her up from the grassy floor and Maruo nodded in agreement. 'Come on, we'll just finish it together then.' He said with a sigh. The group walked through the graveyard with the occasional screams from either Maruo, Maruko or both of them. As they reached the finish, the other boys looked on, confused.

'Where's Fukiji?' Sugiyama asked.

'He ran away.' Ono replied coldly as he pushed the gates open and the group filed out.

'He ran away, what a coward.' Sugiyama muttered, disgusted as the group walked through the empty streets.

'Yeah, I agree. He even left Maruko all alone there. There's a limit to how vain you can be.' Ono snapped.

'Anyway, anyone else see a light floating about?' Sugiyama asked and Ono's eyes lighted up. 'Yea, we did!' He replied. 'Me too.' Maruko added.

'Really? We didn't see anything!' Hamazaki said as he paled. Yamada laughed loudly. 'There's a ghost, there's a ghost!' He chanted as he laughed.

'Hey, hey!' The group turned to see Fukiji running towards them, his face pale.

'Hey, it's Fukiji. Why's he here?' Hamazaki asked as he looked at him.

'My key, it's gone! My mother and father entrusted me with it, can you help me look for it?' He begged and they all stared at him before turning. (**Yes, this happened too.**)

'I'm going home.' Ono muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away with Maruko and Sugiyama next to him. 'Bye.'

Yamada laughed from behind him and Fukiji smiled at his hugely. 'Are you coming with me?' He asked hopefully and Yamada laughed.

'No, just wanted to tell you that there are ghosts inside the graveyard!' He said as he danced about and then ran after the others.

**So, there's not really that much Maruko and Ono stuff in this fic but I tried…hope you like it. Please review and leave me tips to improve on!**


End file.
